Divinity: Original Sin II
Divinity: Original Sin II is an isometric, single-player and cooperative multiplayer fantasy RPG with tactical turn-based combat, and a highly interactive world. The main upgrades from the original game involve lots of choices and consequences, specifically in regards to your origin story and how that affects gameplay. Thanks to all of the Kickstarter stretch goals being funded, the game will ship with a powerful editor that is "as intuitive as possible," allowing anyone to create their own single-player and multiplayer adventures, and publish them online. Even more impressive is that there will be a Game Master mode that allows control of the game while you are playing. Other games in the series include Divine Divinity, Beyond Divinity, Divinity II: Ego Draconis, Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance, Divinity: Dragon Commander, and Divinity: Original Sin (and its Enhanced Edition). Divinity: Original Sin II is a sequel to Divinity: Original Sin, taking place after many generations have passed. Larian Studios launched a crowdfunding campaign on Kickstarter on 26 August 2015, which ended up raising over $2,000,000 (including PayPal pledges) on 30 September 2015. The game was released on 14 September 2017. Story From the Kickstarter campaign: In 1242 AD, the upstart Bishop Alexandar the Innocent has declared Source the sole preserve of the Divine Order. Sourcerers are now criminals, and those suspected of having Source powers are hunted, apprehended, and forcibly purged of their powers—leaving only empty bodies, devoid of emotion or free will, behind. Four burgeoning Sourcerers from around the realm are each a victim of Alexandar's pogrom. There's a bounty on your head. Divine Order magisters are hunting you. You don't know who to trust, and the world is anything but your friend. To save yourself, you'll need to take on the greatest Sourcerer the world has ever known. You'll have to negotiate betrayal and deceit, the politics of a world tearing itself apart, and deal with your own Source powers. Travelling through majestic cities, dangerous wastelands, lost temples, and war-torn battlefields, you will be looking for a way to defeat Alexandar, discovering that the only way lies deep within yourself. It will be, without a doubt, the journey of a lifetime. Features ;Origins : Introducing playable character races! These aren't just a new look for your character, the new races with have specific advantages and disadvantages that affect both the story and combat. The undead are even one of the choices to play. ;The Source : You are being hunted because you are a Sourcerer, which means you have a new special set of skills that use a new "Source Points" resource. ;More Skills : Introducing many more base skill schools, plus as part of the Kickstarter, two more player voted skill trees. Plus there will even be racial skills. ;Relationships : Did you like that dwarf? You can let them know either way. Introducing both intense rivalries and romances. ;Characters The game will feature 1200 characters, and will be fully voice acted, with over 74,000 lines of dialogue. Around 80 voice actors were hired for the game.2017-08-25, Divinity: Original Sin 2 will be fully voiced. IGN, accessed on 2017-08-26 Divinity: Original Sin II Definitive Edition Divinity; Original Sin II Definitive Edition was developed as a remaster of Divinity: Original Sin II and released on August 31, 2018. Players who owned the original on PC received the remaster as a free update. The new game is also available on PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. In addition to the updated graphics and performance improvements, the new game also rewrites much of the original dialogue and includes new areas, fights, and a new Story difficulty level that allows players to enjoy the lore more and worry about combat less. The character Beast has been rewritten with more dialogue and given a deeper, more enhanced story. The game mechanics in the sewers were also enhanced with additional traps and dangers. Players who pre-ordered the Definitive Edition on console will be able to recruit Sir Lora - a mini-companion complete with his own storyline, look and animations. In this new story - Sir Lora, a Squirrel Knight, is being chased by the Knights of Drey, an apocalyptic order of furry knights who believe in the coming of the Great AcornSir Lora as a pre-order bonus By playing through his story, players will unlock new recipes and uncover the mystery surrounding the Great Acorn. Videos Divinity Original Sin 2 - Story Trailer PS4 and Xbox One References Category:Games ru:Divinity: Original Sin 2